Reina de casi todo
by Sweet Ashie
Summary: Bailaron muy abrazados en el centro de la pista, él la retuvo con suavidad por los hombros, la miró a los ojos y le confesó su amor eterno. Claro que para ese entonces, la eternidad no era más que unos pocos años. Royce King II/Rosalie Hale. OneShot.


Disclaimer: Nada es mío; ni aunque haga un berrinche monumental.

Esto será, posiblemente, lo último que le dedique; pero no me atrevería a afirmar que mis palabras puedan dejar de citarlo entre comas y puntos.  
Para mis palabras que escriben su nombre y para **él**, que se adueñó de mis palabras. (L)  
This one's for you.

Edit: Gracias a Drehn por betearlo un poquito en su momento. ¡Qué divina ella!

**Reina de Casi Todo.**

Cuando uno lo tiene todo, es difícil saber cuánto tiene.

Rosalie Hale lo tiene definitivamente todo.

Tiene un vestido blanco de organza, una madre afectuosa, un padre trabajador y dos hermanos menores. Tiene el cabello rubio, cual oro líquido; la sonrisa preciosa y el cutis perfecto. Es alta y escultural.

Tiene voz de terciopelo y muchos hombres que la admiran, la observan, la siguen y la anhelan. Tiene también un novio, con el cual no se ve demasiado, porque es un hombre ocupado, pero devoto.

Es, de hecho, tan atento, que le ha enviado una rosa —que posteriormente se convertirá en un ramillete de rosas— cada noche desde que se conocieron. Y todas las noches, ella espera una nueva.

No importa que tenga docenas y centenas, no importa que ella misma huela a rosas cuando sale de su casa, no importa que tengan espinas; a ella le gusta que le demuestren cuán importante es —porque lo es.

Y si él se olvidara aunque fuera una noche de enviarle su rosa, y por más que al día siguiente fueran dos ramos, ella se daría cuenta. Y es más, se ofendería terriblemente.

Pero él no lo olvida — ¿Cómo podría? Ella es la primavera, es el premio mayor.

Royce King II —en números romanos y todo— siempre tiene lo mejor, y en este caso, Rosalie Hale lo es; ella y su andar cadencioso, sus pestañas largas y sus manos suaves, frágiles, de dedos largos y delgados, que huelen a castidad, que no lucen anillo de compromiso. Todavía.

…

Fue un día hermoso aquél; el sol los sorprendía en su máximo esplendor y Rosalie repasaba con aburrimiento las palabras de un tal Cummings, que la hacían suspirar cuando les prestaba un mínimo de atención e imaginaba a Royce recitándolas para ella.

—_I like my body when it is with your body_. —recitó distraídamente en voz alta, mientras acariciaba con las yemas de sus inmaculados dedos, el suave, frío y pulcro cristal de la ventana.

— ¿Has dicho algo? —preguntó su madre, observándola con una sonrisa radiante, sin ocultar su orgullo y perspicacia.

Era notable de quién había heredado Rosalie su sonrisa.

—No, madre. —respondió ella, sonriéndole a la par.

—Oh, tan sólo creí… —comentó con coquetería, como si intentara ser su confidente y consejera.

Su madre la observaba con los ojos brillantes. Rosalie se había percatado de ello, pero no sabía a qué se debía aquella mirada que estallaba ante ella.

Para ese entonces, a penas supo interpretarlo.

Por la noche se enteró.

Cepillaba su cabello de oro sentaba frente al tocador de su habitación. El cepillo recorría desde su cabeza a las puntas de su cabello de una sola pasada y regresaba a lo alto su cabeza, a las raíces de su cabello.

Golpearon su puerta.

—Pase. —concedió, de forma distraída y desinteresada.

Sus padres se abrieron paso en la habitación con porte solemne e intentaron llamar su atención con elegancia.

Los ojos de su madre brillaban otra vez, y su padre era un hombre visiblemente feliz. Por fin parecía conforme con la vida. Rosalie sabía que esto era una cuestión pasajera, sólo debía darle una semana para que digiriera la nueva adquisición y se aburriera de ella.

—Rose, cariño, mi vida. —la llamó su madre. Y por el tono de su voz, Rosalie comprendió que sus ojos no brillaban, estaban dilatados. Dejó el cepillo, preocupada, y volteó a verlos.

—Nos has hecho inmensamente felices, y ahora nosotros queremos devolverte eso que nos has dado. Por eso, Rosalie, estamos orgullosos de comunicarte que vas a casarte con Royce King II.

Pasaron los segundos hasta que pudo juntar todas aquellas palabras en el orden correcto, interpretarlas y comprenderlas. Y una sonrisa vanidosa iluminó su rostro cuando se puso de pie y rodeó con los brazos a sus padres.

—Es una noticia maravillosa, padre, madre.

…

Cuando se lo contó a Vera, enseñándole su anillo de compromiso, que hacía resaltar su belleza y, en su opinión, la iluminaba aún más, ambas lloraron abrazadas, y Henri, el pequeño de Vera, lloró con ellas, pues su madre lloraba y él no entendía por qué.

Las dos se rieron del niño. Rose lo encontró feo aquella vez, sin la gracia que lo había caracterizado cuando ella no podía tener uno propio.

Ahora sí podía. Royce le daría muchos hijos, rubios y perfectos, como ella y como él, como ambos.

Y sus niños correrían y jugarían en la finca de los King, y serían pequeños caballeros, siempre correctos; serían la envidia de quien los viera, y notara —como quien no puede evitar notar el sol— que ellos eran una pareja feliz y, sobre todo, perfecta.

La vida con Royce era perfecta. _Su_ vida con Royce.

Habló mucho con Vera aquella tarde, pero regresó temprano a casa, porque saldría con Royce aquella noche: iba a ser la envidia de todos sus amigos y tenía que arreglarse para ello. Por tanto, se despidió de su amiga y de su niño, que volvía a ser todo sonrisas y hoyuelos otra vez mientras jugaba con una pelota.

Vera se alegró mucho por ella, y nuevamente la abrazó y lloró con ella.

Rosalie pensó fugazmente que ella no había llorado de felicidad cuando su amiga se había comprometido; de hecho, había hecho una mueca de desagrado al oír la profesión del que sería su esposo.

…

Se alisó el cabello con insistencia y se armó ligeros bucles en las puntas de algunos mechones del cabello.

Se delineó con suavidad los ojos y se coloreó las mejillas. Sus labios fueron delicadamente pintados y su madre le dio la aprobación cuando salió al pasillo con sus nuevos zapatos y su recién estrenado vestido, otra atención de su padre.

—Estás preciosa. —le dijo Royce, embelesado. Ella lo miró con fingida coquetería y evitó que una sonrisa de pedante y vanidosa satisfacción se asomara en sus labios.

—Te ves muy apuesto esta noche. —admitió ella, devolviéndole el cumplido.

Cuando eres un King, la gente te mira y te habla bien; la gente se corre a tu paso y todo son sonrisas, abrazos, estrechar manos y brindar por la causa, sea cual sea.

Cuando eres un King, las alfombras rojas se desenrollan para que tú las pises, y todos se pelean por captar tu atención.

Cuando eres un King, vives una irrealidad perfecta.

Todo es perfecto cuando eres un King.

Esa noche brindaron. Él le comentó que no le gustaba el champán, y ella estuvo totalmente de acuerdo con eso.

Bailaron muy abrazados en el centro de la pista, ella apoyada sobre su pecho, él con las manos en la inexistente cintura de su prometida. Ambos conscientes de que todos los que posaban su vista en ellos sentían envidia. Y a ambos, por separado, les encantaba aquello.

Y cuando salieron al jardín a dar un pequeño paseo y escapar de la mirada de todos los presentes, él la retuvo con suavidad por los hombros, la miró a los ojos y le confesó su amor eterno.

Claro que para ese entonces, la eternidad no era más que unos pocos años.

Ella no podía ser más feliz que en ese entonces, y pensó que tenía que contarle todos los detalles a Vera. Se moriría de envidia. Y su madre de orgullo, y su padre de satisfacción.

—Eres todo lo que siempre he querido. —le susurró al oído. Ella lo abrazó con delicadeza mientras ambos se movían al compás de una música que no sonaba.

—Royce, mi vida contigo será maravillosa. —le confesó ella, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del que sería su esposo dentro de poco tiempo, pues la boda se había adelantado.

Vamos, que la juventud no espera.

—Nuestra vida juntos será magnífica, lo sé.

Ambos sonrieron y se besaron. Luego regresaron al tumulto y al _glamour_, a las risas comprometidas y las sonrisas forzosas.

…

Cuando le contó a Vera sobre aquella noche, ella le sonrió con afecto y la abrazó, diciéndole que era todo lo que esperaba para ella. Y que deseaba que su vida de cuento con su príncipe azul fuera como la de las historias del final feliz por siempre.

Rosalie no sabía cuán distinto sería su final _feliz_ por siempre. _Para siempre_.

Pero se lo agradeció a Vera y, encantadas, posaron nuevamente su atención en Henri, que hacía payasadas de un lado para el otro sin percatarse de nada.

…

Más salidas siguieron a la anterior, y más sonrisas, y flores, y brindis, y promesas vanas de un amor eterno.

Rosalie estaba tan enamorada de su estado actual y de su futuro perfecto de cocinas impecables y salas lujosas, como de Royce.

Su vida era mejor ahora que tenía tantas cosas para contarle a Vera; ahora que su madre la abrazaba cuando se le presentaba la ocasión y su padre no se aburría de comprarle joyas, perfumes, zapatos y nuevos vestidos para lucir ante su prometido.

Su madre la acompañaba a probarse su blanco e inmaculado vestido de novia, e incluso había ido con Vera a ver los ajustes del corsé o los avances en la costura. Siempre le agregaban o le quitaban algo —lazos, tela, algún detalle del bordado; lo ajustaban de cintura, caderas o busto—, pero Rosalie se veía igual de hermosa cada vez que lo lucía.

Royce estaba ocupado esa semana y ella un poco ofendida por la falta de atención. Iban a ir esa noche a ver los avances del salón donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta, pero a último momento, un viejo, viejísimo y querido amigo había llegado de Atlanta, con excusa de la boda, y Royce no podía más que ser atento con él y reunirse con otros de sus amigos _bien_, de esos que la miraban con lujuria, a ella y sus atributos.

Media hora estuvo despotricando contra el espejo y el reloj, contra Royce y su maldito amigo por haber cancelado su cita luego de que ella se hubiera arreglado.

Así que, cansada de oír a su madre, se marchó a casa de Vera.

Todavía era temprano y no había atardecido cuando tocó la puerta y oyó las risas de Henri desde fuera.

Vera le abrió la puerta y la invitó a pasar. Su marido estaba en casa y la recibió maravillosamente bien. No como la novia de Royce, sino como la amiga de Vera.

Y hablaron sobre todo y más. Ella casualmente no mencionó sus problemas con Royce; por el contrario, se mostró satisfecha con su compromiso.

Arregló con Vera para que la acompañara a ver _souvenirs _y flores para la boda y se despidió de Henri y el marido de su amiga.

Sólo cuando Vera abrió la puerta que daba a la calle se percató de lo tarde que era. Frunció ligeramente el ceño pero no dijo nada.

El marido de Vera había regresado a su lado y la tomaba por la cintura, le besaba la punta de la nariz, la frente y las mejillas mientras Rosalie se ajustaba distraídamente el cinto de su chaqueta, aquella que Royce le había obsequiado y tanto le gustaba.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta al levantar la cabeza y observar a su amiga y su pareja. Pronto, el mismo nudo se convirtió en celos, en envidia, en ira, porque Royce jamás la había besado así. Sin pasión.

Nunca le había dado un tierno y sencillo beso en la frente.

—Nos vemos mañana, Rose. —se despidió Vera, apartando a su marido de un manotazo con diversión pintada en el rostro. El hombre la sujetó nuevamente y ella rió.

Rosalie se sintió incómoda y se apresuró a marcharse.

Los faroles errantes alumbraban aquella calle silenciosa en una noche cerrada. Había muchas estrellas en el firmamento y la brisa jugueteaba con su rubia melena.

Se abrazó un poco a sí misma y aceleró el paso. Sus tacones resonaban en la acera.

Ojalá hubiera ido su padre a recogerla.

Unas risas estruendosas se oyeron en la esquina y ella se alegró de no saberse sola.

Eran un grupo de hombres, que estarían entre los dieciocho y los veinticinco años, más o menos. Apartó la vista y la fijó en el suelo.

— ¡Hey, Rose!

Se alegró al oír aquella voz tan conocida, tan familiar y anhelada. La voz de Royce. Pero pronto se percató de que aquellos no eran gritos, sino alaridos, y que su voz sonaba mucho más ronca de lo habitual.

Cruzó la calle, pues estaría más segura con él, pero ni bien llegó a la mitad, se arrepintió.

— ¡Pero miren! Si es mi Rose. —continuó el hombre.

Se acercó con pasos vacilantes, tambaleándose, mientras su grupo de amigos se desternillaba en carcajadas.

¡Ebrio! ¡Qué vergüenza!

Jamás lo había visto tomar, de hecho, ¡no le gustaba el champán!

Hablarían seriamente sobre eso.

— ¿Te vas tan rápido? –Preguntó él, haciendo una mueca—. Mira, John, te dije que era realmente hermosa.

—No lo sé… —rió él.

—Muéstrale, Rose, muéstrale lo hermosa que eres.

—No, Royce, mejor me voy a casa. Nos vemos mañana… —dijo, intentando apartarse de los brazos de su prometido, que pronto se cerraron sobre sus muñecas con una fuerza que jamás le había visto utilizar antes. Menos con ella.

—Me haces daño. —se quejó. Aquello iba a dejar marcas.

—Si te portaras bien… Anda, Rose, se una niña buena. —le apremió, besándole la mejilla, una oreja y el cuello.

Intentó apartarse, subir los hombros, evitar que le rasgara la chaqueta que él mismo le había obsequiado y no oír las risas de sus amigos; esos que tantas veces había visto en fiestas elegantes, con sus novias y esposas, bien vestidos, caballerosos.

Ahora se reían de ella, la desnudaban y no sólo con la vista. Y ella luchaba y gritaba, sabiendo que nadie la oiría.

Lloraba.

En ningún momento dejó de oírlos reír, de maldecir a Royce, de chillar y llorar, por ella, por su dignidad, por su futuro en ruinas, por su vida rosa que cambiaba abruptamente de color.

Ella lo merecía menos que nadie, porque había nacido como una princesa para ser coronada reina, reina de casi todo y un poco más también.

Y de hecho, faltaba tan poco para ser coronada, para cumplir su sueño, para verse realizada, para enseñarle a Vera todos sus hijos rubios, felices, perfectos.

Faltaba tan poco para que Royce llegara de trabajar cansado tras un arduo día y le besara la mejilla y los labios. La frente, antes de dormir.

Rosalie King moría esa misma noche, y Rosalie Hale luchaba por hacerlo también.

No volvería a abrir los ojos jamás, salvo para mirar una última vez a Royce y maldecirlo en voz alta, a gritos de pulmón, con todas las letras y símbolos, en todos los idiomas.

Vera jamás podría acompañarla a comprar los _souvenirs_ para su boda. Y lo lamentaba tanto, tanto.

Jamás podría cepillarse nuevamente el cabello, ni ver las miradas de envidia de todas sus amigas; su padre jamás le regalaría otro vestido hermoso que luciría para su madre, para aquel que la violaba ahora en una calle semivacía, entre las risas y vítores de sus amigos; jamás pelearía con uno de sus hermanos otra vez; jamás volvería a quejarse de leer a Cummings; jamás acariciaría los cristales de la ventana, o contemplaría la luna y contaría las estrellas de nuevo. Jamás vería el sol de medio día otra vez; jamás jugaría en la nieve; realizaría mandados, sonreiría. Jamás podría sentarse a la mesa de su casa y disfrutar una comida familiar; jamás se casaría de la forma que siempre soñó que sería; jamás tendría hijos (ni rubios ni morenos, ni perfectos ni con defectos). Jamás lloraría con Vera otra vez, o reirían, o charlarían.

Todo eso le quitaba Royce.

Entonces dejó de llorar y de chillar, el silencio resonó en sus carcajadas idiotas y la dieron por muerta mientras bromeaban con su prometido.

El dolor era tanto, tan intenso, que apenas sí notó cómo se le encogía el pecho cuando él respondía con otras bromas. Ella no le importaba.

Las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas cuando comenzó a nevar. No se levantó de la acera, no volvería a hacerlo jamás.

Y paciente, aguardaba a la muerte, que llegó vestida con sencillas ropas de médico e intentó salvarla.

Ella protestó cuando recordó cómo hacerlo.

Finalmente desistió, no tenía caso.

_Jamás_ hasta que Carlisle Cullen —ese hombre increíblemente apuesto que tanto le desagradaba por su escasa vida social y su inexistente interés en ella— la tomó en brazos con delicadeza y la sacó de la calle, de la acera, de la nieve.

Se sintió increíblemente fría entre sus brazos.

—Vas a estar bien. —le prometió.

¡No quería estar bien! ¡Ya no quería estar de ningún modo! Nunca más.

…

Tras tres días agonizantes donde suplicó hasta el cansancio y chilló cuando no quiso suplicar, oyéndolo disculparse ante cada sonido que procedía de sus labios, pudo verse nuevamente en el espejo y regodearse de aquella imagen perfecta que le ofrecía. ¡Y ella que en vida se había considerado el ser más sublime del mundo, del universo!

Ahora tenía toda la eternidad para ver la luna, contar las estrellas y disfrutar del sol. Pero vamos, que las cosas ya no serían iguales. De hecho, aquella existencia banal era un castigo eterno, del que no podría escapar jamás.

La eternidad es mucho tiempo. El jamás es, también, mucho tiempo.

¿Qué haría de allí en más? ¿Leer a Cummings?

Asumir que todo había acabado, que aquello que había anhelado siempre era ahora imposible y, sobre todo, que Royce y sus amigos jamás pagarían su culpa, había despertado en ella otro tipo de sed.

También le quemaba en la garganta, y en la punta de los dedos, y en el vientre, los hombros, brazos y piernas. Quemaba hasta lo imposible; su sed gritaba. Gritaba justicia por mano propia. Y eso haría.

Comenzó recordando rostros y risas, ocupándose de ellos de forma lenta, pues la noche es joven, y ella también lo era cuando todavía tenía toda una vida por delante. Antes.

Ahora simplemente le quedaba una existencia.

Por fin llegó el turno de Royce, de verlo retorcerse, de saberlo tan miserable, patético y humillado como ella cuando él, que se suponía debía protegerla, fue su atacante, el principio de su miseria eterna.

Luego de ocuparse de sus patéticos guardias; él chilló y suplicó, imploró y se disculpó de mil maneras. Gritó hasta la saciedad.

Ella sonrió con el frívolo cinismo que caracterizó su vida mortal.

—Todo ha acabado, Royce. —susurró—. Para ti, y para mí también. Y es tu culpa.

Por supuesto, para ella también todo había acabado.

Aquella noche, los gritos del que fueron su prometido y su agresor, deleitaron sus inmortales oídos, hasta que él ya no gritó más.

Ese fue el momento, ese fue el preciso momento en el que ella supo que ya no quedaba nada más que una vana eternidad.

Ella, que lo había poseído todo y un poco más, ahora guardaba entre las manos recuerdos de nieve y de risas burlonas, de carcajadas humillantes, de sonrisas lascivas que no se extinguirían con el tiempo, que no podrían ser borradas siquiera con la eternidad, que dura mucho tiempo (ahora lo sabía).

Fin.

No estoy segura de si me gusta el final.

Como sea. Dejar Reviews hace feliz a la gente.


End file.
